


87. Careful is my middle name

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [40]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Basically, M/M, Random killer on the loose, Raphael to the rescue, Simon is cheeky, Takes place sometime, short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: "And where exactly do you think you're going?"Raphael's voice came from behind him. Simon hoped his twitching hadn't been too noticeable and turned around with a bright smile that he hoped wasn't too fake. "Just going out."





	

"And where exactly do you think you're going?"

Raphael's voice came from behind him. Simon hoped his twitching hadn't been too noticeable and turned around with a bright smile that he hoped wasn't too fake. "Just going out."

"As in, out in the city where there's currently someone killing Downworlders? Out on the streets where my protection doesn't keep you hidden? Out on your own, despite being a new and weak vampire without knowledge of how to protect yourself?"

"Yep, sounds about right," Simon said with a wide smile that he knew didn't look fake. He smothered the urge to giggle at Raphael's weary sigh.

"Of course you are. Can I at least hope you'll be accompanied by your Shadowhunter friends?" The small sneer of distaste on Raphael's face when he said 'Shadowhunter' really shouldn't make Simon want to hug him, it really shouldn't. How could he even be so adorable?

"Sure I am, I'm going to meet them, as a matter of fact."

Raphael sighed again and shook his head, giving Simon a sour look that only made him grin wider. "Do as you like. Just- be careful, okay?"

"Why gosh, careful is my middle name, boss," Simon chirped, laughing at Raphael's furious look. He grabbed the door handle and waved, "I'll see you soon. Promise I'll tell you all about the adventure you're missing!"

"Please don't, I don't want to hear it," Raphael said quickly and disappeared before Simon had time to open his mouth.

Later, when he looked up at Raphael's back, holding tight to his bleeding arm and wincing at the pain, Simon grinned weakly. "Guess I won't have to tell you about the adventures after all."

Even though Raphael didn't turn to face him—it would be suicide for him to look away from his opponent—Simon could hear his groan, and it made him chuckle. Now that Raphael was there it would be okay, he could feel it in his bones. He was safe.


End file.
